¿Debería Decirles?
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: One-Short. Kogan. Logan y James son vampiros. Logan planea una fiesta falsa de Halloween para que asistan los mortales y así ellos y sus familiares puedan beber su sangre y convertirlos en unos más de ellos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando llega un novicio a su vida? ¿cambiará su plan con la aparición de él? Y sobre todo, ¿qué pensará su estricto tío acerca de eso? [Especial de Halloween XD


N/A: WAZZA!

Que onda?

Tuve... tuve un pequeño problema con la "inspiración"... y es que se me está yendo, casi no tengo inspiración ni Imaginación y sabía que si no hacía algo pronto ¡pfff! No escribiría nada en muuucho tiempo (tal vez hasta incluso el año que viene) así que como es octubre y está eso del "Halloween" quise hacer esto. Les diré que ni en mi familia, ni en mi pueblo, ni en mi país se celebra el "Halloween" así que... no sé, me guíe de películas, series, etc para hacer este fic. Espero les guste!

Una última cosa más...

Como les dije, no tengo mucha inspiración y eso, le pedí ayuda a una amiga del colegio (la cual me pidió darle créditos XDD) así que... gracias a mi amigui Arline F.C !

Créditos: Arline F.C

Este fic tendrá un poco del sexy Jarlos. Así que di hay amantes del Jarlos leyendo esto... espero les guste! (Arline, sé que te prometí que no lo haría, peeeerooo... recordá lo del YOLO XDDD I LOVE U NENA! XDD)

Anyway, espero les gusteeee! ;))))))

Posdata: espero les guste los vampiros, zombies, hombre lobos etc ;))

#H4LL0W33N"""""KOGAN# (no se me ocurrió otro coso para "cambiar la escena". f* falta de imaginación)

PERDÓN POR LAS FALLAS ORTOGRÁFICAS!

POV Logan

Ah, el sol... estúpido, caliente, fuerte y mortal sol... ¿por qué nadie aceptó mi brillante idea de mudarnos en la noche, eh? A pesar de ser Minnesota acá, el sol no es para nada "débil", está incluso a punto de nevar... ¡y me estoy asando con este sol!

"Hey, Logan." Escuché la voz de mi primo James. "¿Quieres dejar de esconderte del sol y ayudarnos?" vi a él y a mi tío Josh que estaban sacando nuestras "camas" del camión de mudanza.

"Ahg" gemí de estrés y salí de la sombra detrás del árbol donde estaba para ir donde ellos, sentía como mi piel se estaba quemando por el sol. "No entiendo como ustedes pueden estar ahí debajo de este sol."

"Toma." Mi tío me pasó un tubo, era como un tipo de protector solar. "¿Es enserio? No usaré esto."

"Bien." Se encogió de hombros. "Quemate entonces."

Funci el seño antes de abrirlo y echarme en los brazos y parte de la cara. "Esto es patético..." saqué mis lentes oscuros de mi bolsa del pantalón y me los puse. "¿por qué no solo usan la telequinesia y llevan todo eso adentro de una vez?"

"¿Quieres que todos nos descubran?" Dijo James dejando de ayudar a mi tío con la cama y deteniéndose para arreglar sus cabello.

"¡por eso les dije que hiciéramos esto en la noche! Además, este sol me está volviendo loco."

James terminó con su pelo y me volvió a ver con unos ojos rojos llenos de ira. "Tal vez lo hubiéramos hecho si tan solo ALGUIEN no hubiera derramado la copa de sangre de la abuela encima de su vestido. Sabías que ella nos podía dejar e incluso nos podía ayudar con las cosas."

Mis ojos se volvieron rojos igual. "Tal vez no hubiera derramado la sangre, si tan solo ALGUIEN no hubiese dejado su asqueroso gel para el cabello derramado en el suelo."

"¿Quién dejó su patineta tirada en medio de la sala? Así, ¡TÚ!"

No pude más y dejé que mis colmillos salieran. "¡Ahora si James!" James sacó sus colmillos y nos lanzamos el uno al otro para atacarnos, pero sentí una presión en el pecho y de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Gritó mi tío. James estaba del otro lado igual acostado en el suelo y tapándose los oídos. El papá de James gritó y como nosotros los vampiros tenemos un oído sensible, Imagínense como duele.

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Al fin terminamos de sacar las cosas y ordenar todo en casa. En este momento estamos cenando, mmm... mi comida favorita, carne cruda con bastante sangre y de tomar pues, sangre. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Logan, anda a abrir." Dijo el papá de James, rodé los ojos y me levanté. "Y recuerda el plan." Sonreí vilmente.

Caminé a la puerta y abrí, había un chico rubio de ojos verdes muy sexy, sostenía una caja blanca de las manos. Se sorprendió mucho al verme, y no solo era por mi vestimenta negra, sino también por mis ojos. En la escuela de vampiros, en Transylvania, había aprendido a hipnotizar y enamorar a la gente con solo ver mis ojos, lo cual estaba poniendo en marcha para empezar con el plan...

"H-hola..."

"Hola."

"Eh... s-soy Kendall Knight. Mi mamá hizo esto p-para ti y tu familia... e-es un pastel de chocolate, es para darles la bienvenida aquí a Minnesota."

Hehehe idiota. "Gracias." Sonreí y lo agarré. "Huele delicioso. Dile a tu madre que muchas gracias. Y por cierto, tienes un nombre muy sexy, Kendall." Dije su nombre con voz seductora y le guiñé un ojo. Él sólo de sonrojo.

"A-ah... ¿c-cómo te l-llamas tú...?

"Soy Logan Mitchell." Le guiñé de nuevo y cerré la puerta. Me voltee y estaban James y mi tío parados frente a mí riendo.

"Lo conseguiste, eh sobrino?"

"Claro!" Reí. "Ten." Le di la caja.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Pastel de chocolate."

"¿no vas a comer lo con nosotros?

"No me gusta el chocolate." Caminé a las escaleras. "Voy a mi habitación. Los mortales a esta hora van a dormir, tengo que vigilar la cuidad para preparar todo. James, acompáñame."

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Eran las 11:56am. James y yo estábamos volando sobre el parque de Minnesota, veíamos si habían aun personas despiertas, tengo hambre y se me antoja algo...

"Hey, Logan. Mira quién está en la cancha jugando basketball." Miré abajo donde dijo James y vi al chico rubio, Kendall, jugando con otro chico más bajo de piel morena. "¿bajamos?" Preguntó.

"Mmm... Dale." Nos acercamos detrás de unos árboles y bajamos, luego caminamos donde ellos. Kendall a penas me vio, empezó a jugar mal y al final ganó su amigo enano, el cual era muy malísimo. "Hey." Saludé.

"E-eh... h-hola, Logan..." dijo Kendall nerviosamente sonrojándose y caminando hacia nosotros.

"Kendall, él es mi primo James Diamond. James, él es Kendall Knight... " los presenté.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo James y ofreció su mano, Kendall la aceptó.

"Él es mi mejor amigo Carlos García." Dijo y su amigo dio un paso al frente. "Él es Logan, es..."

"Soy nuevo. Nos acabamos de mudar." Le interrumpí. "Logan Mitchell." Ofrecí mi mano.

"Carlos García." Aceptó, pero se sentía algo raro. Su mano estaba como tensa, algo no anda bien con el tal "Carlos". Usé otro tipo de "hechizo" que había práctico hace años para ver lo que realmente es uno por dentro y no lo demuestra, miré sus ojos profundamente y... lo descubrí, lo sabía... apuesto que su amigo rubio no tiene idea de lo que su "amigo" realmente es...

Me alejé de él y me acerqué a mi primo de nuevo. Usé la telequinesia y le dije algo a mi primo:

"El tal "Carlos" es un hombre lobo. Ten cuidado y si ataca, ya sabes que hacer."

"Y... Logan, ¿qué hacían tú y tu primo acá, y a esta hora, a casi media noche?" dijo Carlos, creo que ya sospecha algo...

"Nada. Dando un paseo, conociendo la cuidad." Hablé de lo más normal.

"¿a esta hora?"

"Sí. No teníamos sueño."

"Jum... ¿y solos?"

Me enfadé.

"¿por qué tantas preguntas? Y ustedes? Que hacían acá? " James lo notó. Él sabía que podía llegar a hacer si me enojaba de verdad.

"Estamos practicando."

"Logan..." escuché la voz de Kendall. Se había quedado callado en toda la plática amistosa con su amigo Carlos, noten el sarcasmo.

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo... puedo hablar contigo... a solas?" Dijo nervioso.

"Claro." Sonreí. Tal vez esto ayude a mi plan...

Carlos y James seguían hablando, al parecer su conversación era mucho mejor que la mía con el enano, parece que se llevan bien. Como sea, seguí al chico rubio hasta unas bancas que estaban por la canasta de basket.

"¿qué pasa, Kendall?" Hablé suavemente haciendo cuando lo mismo que al principio con el y mis ojos.

"Yo... sé que no te conozco. Hace menos de 1h me di cuenta que existías y... no sé, algo en ti me dice que... no sé es un presentimiento raro, me siento bien cerca de ti y... quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween que harán en mi colegio. Es una fiesta de disfraces. Será divertido, qué dices? "

Sonreí y me acerqué a él seductoramente. "Me encantaría. ¿es una cita?"

"¿c-cita?" Abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó a mí.

"Sí. Una cita, solo tú y yo."

"C-claro. Es una cita, entonces. ¿paso por ti?"

Reí. "Vivo al frente de ti, pero sí, pasa por mí." Sonrió.

"Ok." Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en el cuello, mis instintos se salieron de control y estuve a punto de morderlo. Pero sentí un empujón y caí en unos arbustos, sabía quién había sido, James. "¡Logan!" Se levantó y me ayudó. "¿estás bien? Te duele algo?"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. Creo que... me resbalé o algo así, no te preocupes."

Me senté de nuevo frente a él, escuché un carro aproximarse a acá, luego de unos segundos sonó su claxon y volvimos a ver.

"Me tengo que ir. Es mi madre."

"Está bien. Adiós, descansa." Levantó y le hizo una señal a su mamá.

"Tú también descansa. ¿te veré mañana?"

"¿mañana?"

"sí. ¿no vas al colegio?"

"Aahh, eso. Sí, si voy, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana. Ya vete, tu mamá te va a regañar."

Asintió y... ¿me besó? Parpadee un par de veces y solo pude ver que se montaba en el carro y se iba. Pasé mis dedos por mis labios... no podía creer lo que pasó...

Sentí un empujón y en cuestión de segundos estaba con Carlos encima mio, tenía colmillos grandes y largos, unos ojos oscuros y un rostro medio peludo.

"Aaww... ¿qué pasó? ¿el perrito se puso celosos? Oww, pecado..." hablé con pena fingida. "Tu amigo se enamoró de mí, no de ti, idiota." Lo empujé con fuerza y ahora yo estaba sobre él, lo agarré del cuello con fuerza y me le acerqué al oído. "Escucha perrito, no podrás evitar lo que Kendall siente por mí, oíste? Tus patéticos celos no arruinarás mi plan." Le dije con rabia.

"¿Q-qué estás planeando? De qué hablas? "

Sonreír, lo solté y me levanté. "Shh... arruinaras la sorpresa... "

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Vi el reloj por última vez, 6:28am, antes de tirarme a mi "cama", que en realidad es un ¿sarcófago? No me acuerdo en este momento como se llama, la cosa es que me lancé y dormiré todo el día.

"¡arriba!" Escuché un gritó fuerte y me levanté asustado. Miré bien y era James. Sonrió burlonamente. "Arriba. A la escuela."

Gruñí y me di la vuelta. "Lárgate, James."

"Creí que querías seguir con tu plan."

"Y quiero. Pero puedo seguir con mi plan sin la necesidad de levantarme a las 6:30 am."

"Jum... pensé que también te gustaría ver una sorpresa que está abajo en la sala..."

Me levanté y lo miré extrañado. "¿James, que hiciste?"

"Yo nada. Solo baja..." dijo antes de desaparecer. Típico de James, dejarme las cosas a medias para incitarme de hacerlas.

Como sea, bajé las escaleras y me tope con... algo inesperado... estaba Kendall en nuestra sala observando las fotos.

"¿Kendall? "

"¡Logan!" Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Lo separé de inmediato. "¿pasa algo?"

"No. Es sólo que no me gustan mucho los abrazo."

"Jum... ¿y los besos...?" Se acercó lentamente a mis labios, retrocedí. Vi a James en el marco de la puerta principal, usé la telequinesia e hice que se abofeteara. Hehehe. Volví a ver a Kendall y me estaba mirado todo triste.

"Pasa algo, Ken?"

"Nada, nada. Olvídalo." – Sabía que estaba triste por lo del "beso", pero... ah, yo... yo jamás estuve con alguien, no necesito un "novio" para ser Feliz. Kendall se ve que es buena gente, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción por él pero... él no "está" enamorado de mí, está hechizado...

Sé que me arrepentiré de esto más tarde...

Me acerqué y le besé la mejilla. "¿nos vamos?"

Él abrió los ojos, pero luego sonrió. "Vamos."

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

"Chicos, él es Logan Mitchell, será su nuevo compañero. Normalmente no aceptamos a estudiantes un par de meses antes de que termine el año, pero... el director lo aceptó así que... Logan bienvenido, toma asiento."

Caminé y me senté al lado del chico rubio, Kendall. Todos me veían, lo cual no me molestaba, igual los veía yo y hasta creo que les daba miedo, estúpidos mortales. Si de preguntan como fue que entre unos 2-3 meses antes que termine el año... fue mi tío. Admito que tiene sus trucos para "encantar" a la gente, ustedes saben. Ahora lo que más quiero es que termine el día, no había vuelto al colegio así donde se estudian clases normales, desde que... bueno, desde que tenía 102 años, ahora tengo 116, pasé estudiando esos años en la escuela de vampiros.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y entró un chico alto, con ropa negra igual a la mía, pero con cadenas en la chaqueta que lo hacía ver idiota, su pelo estaba alborotado y su mirada "mataba". Debe ser el "bravucón". Se acercó a un chico de cabello rojo rizado y le gritó que le diera la tarea, el chico se asustó y no contestó, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

"¡Haber idiota! ¡te dije que me dieras la tarea!"

Negé con la cabeza.

"Hay gente taann idiota..." susurré. Usé mis "poderes " e hice que el bravucón bajara al chico y lo dejara en su haciendo, luego hice que el bravucón se abofeteara mientras decía estupideces sobre ser una "princesa bailarina".

Todos comenzaron a reír, Hehehe olvidaba lo divertido que era la escuela...

[…]

¡SEEEEEEE! Al fin libre! Bueno, es hora de almuerzo, pero algo es algo. Estoy en el tipo "patio" del liceo, en una banca, hay chicos sentados bajo árboles, en otras bancas, en unos pollos etc... Ya no tendré que fingir que pongo atención a esas tonterías de fórmulas y números ni que los vikingos no sé que cosa... al fin estaré libre. Saben? No he visto a James en todo el día, debió escaparse para ir a dormir a casa, y no me avisó, traidor...

"¡Logan!"

Ah,otro que no he podido perder en todo el día... Kendall... parece mi sombra, no deja de estar y andar atrás de mí.

"Hey. ¿qué hay?"

"Nada... por qué estás aquí tan solo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Me gusta estar solo."

"Ahhh... oye, ¿está bien si te hago una pregunta? "

"Supongo. Hazla."

"Lo que pasó en la primera lección... ¿lo hiciste tú?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"Logan, no te hagas. Me refiero a lo que pasó con Patrick y Jack."

"¿El idiota bravucón y el nerd?"

"Exacto. No creas que soy tonto, Logan. Sé que fuiste tú el que hizo que Patrick se golpeara e hiciera el ridículo... Logan..." me quedé helado. Debería decirle?

"Ah... no entiendo. ¿a qué deben tus acusaciones? ¿por qué crees que yo tengo algo que ver en eso?"

"Logan yo... yo soy... solo dime. Logan, ¿qué eres?"

Sentí algo tocar mi hombro, era mojado, miré hacia arriba y vi que estaba nublando. "Va a llover. Será mejor que entres."

"No me iré hasta que me respondas."

"Bien, me iré yo." Me levanté y di un paso, pero sentí a Kendall tomar mi mano.

"Logan." Me acercó a mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, inconscientemente puse las mías sobre su pecho y juntamos nuestras frentes.

"¿qué haces, Kendall?"

"¿por qué no me dices la verdad? No confías en mí?" Me acercó hasta juntar casi nuestros labios. Me vio a los ojos y... me perdí. Recordé algo que pensé esta mañana...

«tal vez pueda hacer una excepción por él... »

Me acerqué y cerré los ojos, sentí el aliento de ambos chocar para luego sentir sus labios. Era un pequeño beso, lindo, suave, bonito. Como como nunca... pero... de un momento a otro se volvió agresivo, pasé mis manos de sus pecho a su nuca y jugué con el cabello de Kendall. Mmm ... necesito más, quiere más... nuestras lenguas peleaban mientras nos acercábamos más, no me importaba nada... inconscientemente mordí su labio y... sangró, empezó a salir sangre de su labio. Sabía que si no me alejaba rápido de él, haría algo que no sería para nada bonito. Me alejé y lo empujé. Él al separase pasó sus dedos por su labio y notó algo rojo, sangre.

"¿te gusta lo agresivo?" Preguntó riendo.

"De hecho jamás había besado... tal vez una o dos veces, pero eran simples besos, nada como esto... lo lamento mucho Kendall."

"Te perdono, pero solo con una condición. "

"No se vale."

"Entonces no te perdono."

Rodé los ojos. "¿cuál?"

"Dímelo."

"¿Eh?"

"Dímelo. ¿qué eres?"

"Bien. Te diré, pero con una condición."

"No se vale."

"Entonces no te diré."

"Tramposo." Reí. "De acuerdo. Dímelo."

"¿prometes no enojarte?"

"De acuerdo. Aunque no creo que sea tan malo."

"Bien yo...yo..."

"Túuuu...?"

"Yo... soy Batman!"

Sentí que me escupía encima antes de empezar a reír como loco. Saben? La risa es contagiosa, no pude evitar reírme junto a él... LOL!

"No, en serio. Ya." Intentaba dejar de reír. "Logan, dime la verdad. "

"Bueno... " Empezó a llover. Todos los chicos que estaban ahí en el patio entraron a los pabellones corriendo para no mojarse. "Deberías entrar." Dije.

"Tú también. "

"La lluvia jamás mató a alguien." A parte soy inmortal.

"Sólo dilo. O sabes? Mejor tú pregúntame lo que querías para que veas que yo si cumplo."

Lo miré de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo se veía tan sexy con toda esa ropa mojada y ese cabello. Me mordí los labios deseando que fueran los de Kendall...

"Kendall, ¿tú... tú realmente qué sientes por mí?" lo miré esperando una respuesta.

"¿La verdad?"

"La verdad."

"Creo que... algo más que amistad. Y eso que llevamos menos de 1-2 días de conocernos. Desde que te vi... no sé, sentí algo por ti, algo increíble. Desde que llegó el camión de mudanza y bajaste, no pude quitar los ojos de encima tuyo. Estoy enamorado de ti..."

Bajé la mirada. "Kendall, nosotros no podemos estar juntos."

"¿Por qué no?" Levantó mi mirada y me besó la frente. "¿tienes miedo de que digan algo? Es eso?"

"No, no, no. Eso es lo mínimo. Es que yo..."

"Habla. Sin miedo."

"Kendall, yo soy un vampiro."

Se sorprendió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces y luego rió.

"Ya entiendo. Eres un gran actor."

"¿cómo dices?"

"Sí, dijiste eso solo por la fiesta de disfraces. ¿quieres entrar en personaje tan de prima?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es la verdad, tú querías la verdad, ahí está."

"No te creo. Antes de que lloviera estaba haciendo mucho sol, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí afuera? "

"Momento." Saqué el protector que me dio tío. "Ahí está."

Me miró como si fuera broma. "No sé..."

"¿quieres qué te muerda?"

"Me gustaría, pero no el cuello, sino otra cosa..." bajó su mano derecha hasta el botón de su pantalón.

"¡Kendall! ¡no!" Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

"¡Hey! ¡no te vallas! ¡no me dejes así!"

Me regresaría, pero... después de lo del beso, verlo así mojado bajo la lluvia y ahora decir eso... era obvio lo que estaba pasando conmigo... me estaba excitando.

Me voltee y seguía en el mismo lugar. Caminé hacia él y no sé porqué me dio el impulso de abrazarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Así de la nada, bueno... no tan así. Tuve una pequeña "visión" de un monstruo horrible que se lo llevaba. No quiero que suceda esto.

"No quiero perderte." Susurré.

"Jamás lo harás." Respondió. "Estás condenado a pasar la eternidad junto a mí."

Me separé un poco. "¿Qué eres tú?"

Sonrió. "También soy vampiro."

"¿cómo?"

"Bueno, medio. Mi padre es vampiro, pero mi madre es humana."

"Eres un novicio."

"Hasta que beba sangre humana." Sonreí.

Otra razón para amarlo más...

Esperen, ¿qué dije?

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó.

"No tengo idea. Sólo sé que no dejo de pensar en ti." Sonrió. "Yo... creo que... Olvídalo. "

"No, dime."

"Kendall, estoy enamorado de ti."

"¿En serio?" dijo feliz abrazándose.

"Sí." Dije y escondí mi rostro en su pecho mojado.

"Oye, ¿no te quieres ir a casa ya?"

"¿pero... y las clases?"

"Ya salimos. Siempre que llueve se inunda el liceo, así que suspenden las clases. Tenemos libre."

Me separé y lo tomó de la mano. "Vámonos a mi casa." Dije antes de besarlo.

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Estiré mis manos y las llevé junto a las de Kendall a la par de su cabeza y entrelazé nuestros dedos. Seguí besándolo mientras terminaba de sentarme encima suyo, bajé mis besos hasta llegar a su cuello para luego besar y chupar su piel pálida y cremosa.

"Logan..."

Les contaré como fue que llegamos hasta acá...

Cuando salimos de la secundaria vinimos a mi casa que era mejor pues mi tío ni James estaba, (no tengo la más mínima idea de donde están) y en su casa estaban sus padres y bueno... la verdad no tengo "ganas" de conocerlos, así que vinimos a mi casa, subimos tomados de las manos al cuarto que comparto con James, él se quedó sentado en mi cama (cuando salimos todos se casa, cambiamos las "camas" donde dormimos por si alguien entra o algo, di que no nos descubra. Cuando estamos en casa, son los "sarcófagos" [N/A: aun no me acuerdo como se llama esa sh-t!] y cuando nos vamos son camas normales, en este momento son camas normales.) y fui a buscar un paño para que se secara. Cuando volví vi a Kendall sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados dejando ver sus boxers, le di el paño y vi como se secaba, cuando terminó e acercó a él, se volvió a sentar y me sentó en su regazo para luego besarme, toqué todo su torso y él empezó a quitarme la camisa, cuando estuvo ya en el suelo, lo empujé hasta que cayera en la cama y yo sobre él...

Y ahí fue como empezamos...

Me separé del cuello de Kendall y lo miré a los ojos. "Kendall..." lo llamé.

"¿Qué pasa, Logie?" Me sonrojé con ese apodo. Me senté encima suyo y él me agarró de la cintura.

"Te quiero." Sonreí tímidamente.

Él sonrió con una grande sonrisa. "Yo te quiero más." Me acercó y me dio un beso. "Cuando vas a casa a conocer a mi padres?"

"¿por qué haría eso?"

"Pues porque... tú y yo... somos... novios?"

Reí. "Hasta donde yo sé, no soy el novio de nadie." Él me miró entre confundido y triste. "¿Qué? Tú no me haz preguntado nada..." dije haciendo círculos en su pecho.

"Sabía que se me olvidaba algo... Logan, ¿quieres ser novio?"

"Jum... no sé."

"Tal vez esto te ayude a decidirte..." se inclinó y me besó, correspondí el beso y me incliné más.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Nos separamos y volvimos a ver la puerta, estaban James y su papá, mi tío estaba súper enojado y cuando me vio se puso peor. "¡hice una pregunta, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!"

Kendall y yo nos levantamos que la cama y agarré las camisas de nosotros, le di a Kendall la suya y yo la mía, ambos nos pusimos la camisa.

"Kendall, sal de aquí." Dijo mi tío, ¿cómo sabe su nombre...? Claro, ya sé... "Logan, estás en problemas." Dijo mientras Kendall pasaba por su lado y se iba. "James, anda a dejar a Kendall a la puerta y vigila que se vaya a su casa.".en toda lo que dijo mi tío, no quitó la mirada de mí.

"Sí, papá." Dijo y se fue.

"A-ah... ¿por qué estás tan molesto?"

"Logan, te creí más fuerte." Dijo apretando su sien con su dedo pulgar e índice.

"¿A qué te refieres, tío? "

"¡Tan sólo mira como te encontré! ¡en la cama con un chico!"

"Pero..."

"¡pero nada!" Explotó. Se acercó lentamente a mí con mirada fulminante. "¿recuerdas lo que habías prometido? Prometiste que no habría NADA NI NADIE que te impidiera seguir con el plan, con nuestro plan, con TU plan. Pero ahora... ¿vas a dejar que un simple y patético normal arruine todo? ¿Lo harás?" Dijo en un susurro,pero no era del todo "un susurro" sino me estaba regañando en voz baja para que los vecinos nos escuchase.

"Él no es un normal. dije serio.

"¿Qué es entonces?"

"Es... es un novicio."

"¡Oh! ¿novicio, eh? Patético. ¿por qué no ha tomado sangre humana? ¡Es un cobarde, Logan!"

"¡¿Y ESO A QUÉ TE INCUMBE A TI, EH?!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a mí ahorcándome. "Me incumbe, sí; en qué si ese chico estúpido arruina todo y volvemos a Transilvania con las manos vacía, el que va a pasar vergüenza voy a ser yo, yo porque se suponía que tenía que vigilar todo, y que todo se haya arruinado solo porque el pequeño Logie quiso jugar a los "noviesitos" con el primer idiota que se le pasó por al frente."

Me safé de su agarre y lo miré con los ojos rojos. Él intentó ahorcarme de nuevo, pero detuve su mano más rápido. "Escucha esto, querido tío. 1- Él no es ningún idiota. 2-Yo sé lo que hago, ¿bien? Es mi p-to problema si hago algo más, no tuyo." Sonreí de medio lado. "3-¿Y quién dice que no podré seguir con el plan? Vaya, tío. Creí que le tenías más confianza a tu querido y único sobrino..." sonreí, lo solté y caminé a la puerta, bajé las escaleras y escuché pasos detrás, pero no le di importancia, vi a James viendo su revista de "Moda para Hombres".

"Logan... Logan... ¡Logan!"

Me di la vuelta y encaré a mi tío. "¿Mmm?"

"¿Adónde vas?"

"Shh... vas a arruinar la sorpresa. " le sonreí de medio lado antes de salir.

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Ya es 31, pasé toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy preparando todo para el ocaso (en un par de horas), hoy será una noche de la cual nadie olvidará...

Llegué a casa como a eso de las 2:13 pm, al entrar vi a mi tío y James preparándose, bueno, James se estaba poniendo un disfraz de Superman y su papá estaba guardando en un bolso viejo unos papeles antiguos, una caja vieja de madera, y otras cosas raras.

"¿qué son estás horas de llegar, Logan?" Preguntó James todo autoritario.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé a mi cuarto compartido.

"Hay sangre en la refri si tienes hambre." Escuché decir a mi tío.

"No gracias. Comí una rata en el camino."

"¿Haciendo campo para esta noche?"

"Supongo." Fue lo único que respondí antes de entrar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Me lancé en mi cama (sarcófago) y me dormí.

[…]

Me desperté al escuchar que alguien entraba al cuarto y decía mi nombre, era el papá de James. Se sentó en una silla que estaba por el mueble de la computara.

"¿pasa algo?" Pregunté.

"Carl llamó." Carl era un familiar, es primo de mi padre.

"¿Y?"

Sonrió. "Estoy orgullo de ti. Él me dijo todo el plan de como iban a hacer para que no los descubrieran y eso, y... a pesar de que cambiaste ciertas partes del plan original, pusiste unas mejores, me gusta como está. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Eso es genial." Hablé cortante.

Rodó los ojos. "Perdóname por como te traté ayer, es sólo que... no quería que por un simple idiota fueras a cancelar todo y se arruinara. Sabes que estuvimos esperando esta fecha hace años y que todo cambiara así de un pronto a otro..."

"Bien." Seguí cortante.

"Y para que sepas y me creas que en serio lo siento, te tengo una sorpresa... ¡pasa!" Me quedé confundido. Miré hacia donde él estaba bien, la puerta, la cual se abrió segundos después de que él hablara. Vi que alguien entró, era un chico disfrazado de Spider-man.

"¿me compraste un Spider-man?" Lo miré confundido y con la ceja levantada. Sonrió y señaló que volviese a ver al chico, el cual se quitó la mascara dejando ver a un chico pálido, rubio de ojos verdes. Sonreí y el chico igual. "Me compraste un Kendall." Reí al ver a mi tío. Él también rió.

"Ustedes tiene que hablar. "

"Pero, ¿cómo... tú...?"

Rió. "Hablé está mañana con el novicio cuando te vino a buscar, él y yo ya nos arreglamos. ¿cierto, rubio?" Dijo levantándose.

Él se puso la máscara de nuevo. "Sip."

"Bueno... estoy haciendo mal tercio acá, además, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Me voy." Caminó y llegó a la puerta donde estaba Kendall. Y lo golpeó en el pecho haciendo que Kendall hiciera una mueca de dolor. "Recuerda novicio, Logan es débil, no lo rompas. Y..." lo golpeó de nuevo haciendo que Kendall volviera a hacer una mueca. "Dije HABLAR, nada de hacer cosas inapropiadas, los vigilaré." Hizo una señal con sus dedos y ojos a Kendall y a mí para luego irse cerrando la puerta. Me levanté y caminé donde él.

"Tu tío tiene mucha fuerza, ¿va al gimnasio?"

"Es vampiro, idiota." Con mis manos levanté su máscara dejando a la vista sus sus labios, luego pasé mis brazos pro su cuello.

"¿Idiota?"

"Mi idiota." Respondí antes de besarlo, el pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercó más. Era un besó que necesitábamos, que necesitaba yo más que nada. Habían pasando más de 24 horas que no lo besaba y para serles sinceros, sus labios eran adictivos, amaba besarlo y sentirlo cerca de mí. Pero nos tuvimos que separar. "Te extrañaba. Me hacías falta, me hacían falta tus besos."

Me besó de nuevo. "Te extrañé más yo. Pasé Todo el día y toda la noche pensando en ti y... me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, así sean años o meses, jamás te olvidaré, te amo." ¿Qué?

¿Kendall dijo lo que creo que dijo...?

"¿Qué...?"

"Sí,lo que oíste. Te amo, no puedo negarlo, no me importa si eres vampiro, hombre lobo, zombie, Flash, o lo que sea. Logan, Logan Mitchell yo Te Amo." Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... ¡te amo!"

Rió. "Amor, no es por nada, pero tenemos que irnos."

"Oh, sí." Me separé y me vi en el espejo, recordé que soy vampiro y no me puedo ver, como sea, ordené mi cabello, busqué mis anteojos oscuros e hice que mis colmillos de vampiro aparecieran.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Me acerqué a Kendall.

"Sexy, papi." Dijo y me agarró una nalga.

"¡Kendall! Por Dios!"

Ambos reímos...

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

Llegamos al lugar donde es la fiesta, el gimnasio del colegio. Hice creer al director (con mis "poderes") que él y el personal planearon y arreglaron todo lo de la fiesta, porque en realidad lo hice todo yo solo. A decir verdad, se ve genial; antes el gimnasio era asqueroso, olía a sudor y a llanto de hombre. Pero ahora luce increíble, tiene luces (las cuales el punto era que se viera medio oscuro y las luces dan una luz tipo verde-negro), adornos de arañas, estatuas de hombres lobos, brujas, vampiros..., la mesa del DJ, la mesa de bocadillos, un lugar para tomarse fotos con un fondo de pantano tenebroso, etc...

Y lo mejor de todo, muchos chicos divirtiéndose.

"Esto es increíble." Dijo una voz a mi espalda, me voltee y era Kendall.

"¿Te gusta?" Le sonreí.

"Me fascina. ¿Así son las fiestas en Transsil...?

"Transilvania."

"Sí, eso, exactamente."

"No, son mucho más tenebrosas y genial, lo que más amaba era el poncho."

"¿Por?" Preguntó.

"Era una sangre exquisita." Al comienzo hizo una cara de asco, pero luego rió y sonrió. "¿Nunca haz ido a Transilvania, ni a una fiesta ahí?" Negó con la cabeza. "Tranquilo, te llevaré algún día." Sonreí y levanté su máscara dejando ver sus labios, me puse de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso.

"¿sólo eso? ¿Sólo un pequeño beso? " preguntó haciendo puchero con la boca.

"Sip." Bajé la máscara para cubrir de nuevo sus labios. "Te daría uno de esos besos con lenguita, pero hay mucha gente acá."

Los ojos de Kendall se pusieron negro. "Vamos a los baños."

Lo golpeé en el pecho. "Es solo un beso, no vamos a hacer "eso" que casi pasa en mi casa."

Se sobó el pecho donde lo golpeé. "Ay, rayos, tienes que decirme a que gimnasio van, es enserio." Rodé los ojos. "No me digas que tú no querías que pasara... aquello. Tú también querías tener sexo..."

"¡Sshh!" Le tapé ta boca con mis manos por encima de la máscara. "Salado, ahora te quedaste sin besos y sin Logie." Dije medio enojado yéndome de ahí y caminando donde James, cerca del ponche.

"¡Logan!" Gritaba para que volviera, pero no le hice caso.

"Hey, James."

"Hola, Logan." Respondió normal tomando un trago de su vaso con ponche y haciendo una cara de asco. "Esto sabe asqueroso, es mejor el de Transilvania."

"Lo sé, el ponche allá siempre era lo mejor.

"Sí..." dijo viendo un punto invisibles en la pared.

"Oye, James. Una pregunta: ¿por qué ayer cuando entró tu papá a nuestro cuarto estaba molesto?"

"Porque te vio con Kendall en la cama."

"No, hablo de antes. Sentí una presencia como molesta o algo así y luego fue ahí que entraron y todo eso."

"Ahh, eso..." dijo riendo un poco. "Fue por mi culpa. Estaba enojado conmigo. "

"¿Qué hiciste?" Dije agarrando el vaso de James para tomar un sorbo.

"Nada. Solo me encontró follando con Carlos en el bosque." Dijo de lo más normal, yo en cambio escupí el ponche.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rió nerviosamente. "James, por favor... ¿Es enserio?" Él asintió. "Wow..." abrí mucho los ojos. "Ahora sé porqué no te vi ayer en todo el día en el liceo... " sonreí de medio lado y lo golpee en un costado suavemente con mi codo para molestarlo, él se sonrojó y rió.

"Eh... supongo que tal vez me escapé con Carlos un par de horas antes de que lloviera y... tú sabes, pasó eso..."

No pude resistir y empecé a reír. "Primo, eres un intenso."

"¡¿yo?!" Dijo indignado. "Lo dice el chico que estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo. Así que ni hables."

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Idiota." Le dije, empecé a caminar y busqué a Kendall con la mirada, estaba en un tipo de "jardín" que había detrás de la puerta de salida de emergencia, él estaba arrecostado al barandal que había ahí.

Me le acerqué y lo abracé por detrás. "¿Por qué tan solo?" Le pregunté en el oído. Él se volteó, lo solté y se quitó la máscara.

"Logan, lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Solo estaba jugando."

"Eres malo." Reí. "Me debes algo."

"¿Qué te debo, guapo?" Dile pasando mis brazos por su cuello y besándolo despacio y lentamente, él pasó sus barcos por mi cintura y cuando me correspondió, me separé.

"Me debes un beso." Susurró juntando nuestras frentes.

"Ya te di un beso." Dije seductoramente.

"Pero me prometiste uno diferente. Recuerda..." respondió de la misma manera que yo.

"Mmm... no recuerdo. ¿puedes hacer algo para que recuerde?"

Sonrió antes de besarme. Lo jalé más y él me hizo lo mismo, mordí su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, él abrió la boca, empujé mi lengua y en instante una batalla entre él y yo inició. Al final gané yo, exploré toda su boca y cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaban, ambos gemíamos. Él me separó un poco de su cuerpo, me dio la vuelta y me sentó encima del barandal, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kendall y lo acerqué más a mí.

Nos separamos para respirar, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas y nos miramos a los ojos. Voltee la cabeza a la derecha y vi a James y a Carlos besándose cerca de un árbol, Kendall también los vio, me volví de nuevo a Kendall, sonreí y él también lo hizo, me acerqué de nuevo para besarlo, pero algo pasó, el cielo se empezó a poner como verde, un verde moho casi una combinación entre verde y negro. Me separé de Kendall, me solté y me levanté.

"Kendall," miré al cielo y luego a él. "¿Sabes usar los colmillos?"

"Supongo, sólo un poco."

"Bien. Si vez a alguien y crees que es necesario atacar, hazlo." caminé unos pasos a donde estaba James. "¡James, ya es hora!" Grité, él se separó de Carlos, le dijo algo y luego corrió donde yo estaba. "Vámonos."

"Logan." Ken me tomó de la muñeca. "¿qué pasa? ¿a dónde van?"

"Ya vuelvo, te lo prometo." Me solté de su agarre. "Ve con Carlos lejos de acá. " me miró extrañado. "¡hazlo!" Grité y me fui con James.

Al entrar vimos a mi tío recitando un tipo de historia sobre el escenario, (vestía de vampiro como yo, pero yo solo tenía pantalón, camisa negra y cacheta de cuero; el en cambio llevaba la capa y todo eso) todos ponían atención.

"... y por ello, ¡hoy va a ser una noche muy memorable para mí y mi familia... porque ustedes no sobrevivirán para contarlo..." después de eso abrió su capa a ambos lado de sus brazos y un tornado negro apareció en medio del gimnasio. Todos aplaudían, pues creían que era un tipo de "entretenimiento". Mis familiares aparecieron volando y bajaron a morder a los chicos, cuando sus amigos vieron eso, se asustaron y comenzaron a gritar y correr, pero habían guardas vampiros en las puertas. Vi a tío con una pequeña caja de madera, la misma que estaba guardando cuando llegue a casa esta tarde, al abrirla, las almas de los chicos que mordían se iban ahí volando.

"James." Lo miré y estaba igual de petrificado viendo lo mismo que yo.

"¿Mmm?"

"James, esto es horrible. Este no era mi plan, jamás habíamos acordado que encerraríamos el alma de los mortales en esa caja, Y MENOS EN ESA CAJA!"

"Rayos, debí decírtelo antes." Dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el puño de su mano.

"¿qué cosa?" Lo miré confundido y asustado.

"Papá... cuando tú te fuiste a preparara todo esto, papá llamó a todos y cambió los planes, iba a usar las almas de los mortales para encerrarlos en esa caja y luego usarlos para revivir a los demás vampiros y así acabar con los humanos por completo y... y con algunos novicios... empezando por Kendall... "

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JAMES, ERES UN...!"

"¿idiota?"

"ERES! AAHGG!"

Volé hasta donde estaba mi tío, lo empujé con toda la fuerza e ira que tenía y cayó al suelo botando la caja que tenía. Lo agarré y volé de nuevo.

"¡LOGAN!" Él voló y me siguió.

Intenté cerrar la caja, pero la tapa estaba demasiado dura, estaba pegada. Salí del gimnasio para intentar perderlo en el jardín, en eso vi a Kendall y sentí algo raro... me vio en el peor momento, su mirada bajo a la caja y vio que habían espíritus que estaban entrando en ella, luego vio adentro y descubrió que las personas que eran mordidas por vampiros morían y su alma se iba a la caja que estaba sosteniendo yo. Me miró decepcionado y luego se fue.

"Kendall... ¡Kendall!" Le grité, pero él me ignoró. Fui donde él y lo tomé del hombro. "Kendall, no es lo que parece. Esto lo hizo mi tío, yo no quise hacer esto."

Me miró. "¡tu familia está matando a MI FAMILIA Y MIS AMIGOS!" Dijo enojado.

"Kendall... lo lamento mucho."

"Muérete." Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"¡soy inmortal, gran estúpido!" le contesté molesto.

El sólo me sacó el dedo y se fue sin decir nada más.

Me sentí tan mal... había arruinado mi... mi "amistad" con Kendall... por siempre... y era culpa de tío... hijo de...

Sentí que me empujaban, me corrí y me di la vuelta, era mi tío que estaba intentado golpearme con un árbol. Me escurrí y entré de nuevo al gimnasio, volé encima del escenario y lancé la caja con fuerza al suelo del escenario, lo tiré con rabia y odio, gracias a este estúpido plan perdí a Kendall! La caja cayó y apenas tocó el suelo, se rompió y todas las almas se fueron a sus respectivos cuerpos. Cuando estuve seguro de que todo estuvo Normal, de que todas las almas estuvieran en sus cuerpos, salí al jardín otra vez y vi a mi tío acorralado entre unos árboles y estaban Carlos y James frente a él, Carlos tenía una pistola de agua, escuché que dijo un "muere maldito." Antes de disparar, el papá de James cayó al suelo y se empezó a desintegrar. Al parecer era un tipo de agua bendita o algún jugo de cebolla o algo así. Bajé donde ellos y puse mi mano sobre el hombro de James y Carlos.

"Buen trabajo, chicos." Me miraron y les sonreí. "James," lo miré. "Hipnotiza a todos y haz que olviden lo que pasó con tu papá, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Vamos, Carlos." Dijo y todos entraron.

Estaba apunto de voltearme para irme yo también, pero escuché un rubio en unos arbustos, me acerqué y vi que salía Kendall de ahí.

No sabía que decir...

Él me odiaba.

Me voltee y empecé a caminar, pero al dar un par de pasos, Kendall apareció rápidamente al frente mío, tenía los ojos rojos, los colmillos largos y tenía unas gotas rojas en su barbilla. ¿bebió sangre humana?

"Hola." Dijo

"Hey" contesté.

"Oye, Logan. Lamento mucho lo que te dije ahora, es que.. la verdad fue horrible."

"No te preocupes."

"En enserio, lo digo en verdad, perdóname. Perdón por no creerte."

Sonreí levemente. "Ok."

"¿puedo besarte?"

Di un paso hacia atrás. "Kendall, ¿bebiste sangre humana?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez." Rió. "Quería... quería estar a tu nivel..." levanté una ceja en confusión. "James y Carlos me dijeron que tu tío me quería matar y encerrar mi alma en esa caja, así que me convertí en un vampiro por completo, porque... porque quería seguir junto a ti..."

"Ehh... no sé que decir."

"Contéstame algo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Aquello... ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, el beso de un momento a otro se empezó a ser más agravios, fuerte y pasional, como había dicho antes, sus labios eran adictivos y ese sabor a sangre lo hacía aun más. Pasé mis manos a su cuello y él a mi cintura, lo jalé más y nuestras lenguas se volvieron a juntar de nuevo, desgraciadamente nos separamos.

"¿eso contesta tu pregunta".

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo. "Sí." Sonreír y lo tomé de la mano. "Vamos a bailar? "

"Vamos."

Caminamos y entramos al gimnasio. Vimos a James y Carlos besándose cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, caminé con Kendall y lo llevé a una esquina. Pasé mis mano por sus cuello y el por mi cintura. Le sonreí y nos besamos.

"Logan..."

"¿Mmm? "

"En serio, perdóname por lo que hice y dije, soy un gran idiota."

"No te preocupes. Te perdono. Me alegro que todo esté bien ahora." Le sonreí.

"Yo igual, Logie. " me sonrió y me besó.

Fin *-* !

•=•=•=•=•=×=•=•=•=•=•

N/A: Espero les haya gustado! El final sé que lo fue el mejor, hasta ahí dio mi imaginación, no pude más -.-

No olviden dejar Reviews y fav!

No olviden pasar por mis demás fics!

Los amo chicos!

—Indirectamente Kogan


End file.
